Tim Woods
Tim Woods was the Secretary of Homeland Security during Day 7 and 8. Day 7 At 8:31, Tim Woods had Ethan Kanin interrupt a meeting between President Allison Taylor, some Cabinet members, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff to inform her of a national security issue. He told the President about a joint investigation with the FBI which revealed domestic terrorists had kidnapped Michael Latham and were now threatening the CIP firewall and US passenger flights. He recommended against grounding all of the flights nationally, to avoid a panic, but to decrease the traffic while leads were worked up. He did not foresee any possible connection between the threat and the planned invasion of Sangala. In a meeting with the President in the Oval Office, Tim explained that the FAA was successfully grounding flights, but the fact remained that terrorists still had control over the national infrastructural that was supposed to be protected by the CIP firewall. He also said that the NSA had no estimate for a deadline by which they could neutralize the threat to the firewall. Tim later received a call from Iké Dubaku and transferred it to the Oval Office for the President to listen to. During the call, Dubaku informed he had kidnapped the President's husband. After Taylor was rescued and taken to a hospital, Tim was brought again to prepare scenarios when the threat of another attack surfaced. Shortly after this, General Benjamin Juma sieged the White House and he was among the hostages taken. After 11:00pm, Tim informed President Taylor of the new threat regarding the bio-weapon that Starkwood smuggled. He offered her information about the nature of the weapon and then met with her and the Cabinet. After the meeting ended, he communicated the President with Larry Moss who had just been contacted by Tony Almeida from within the Starkwood compound. When they heard Greg Seaton's demand of a presidential pardon in exchange of the weapon's location, Tim told her this was a lucky break and she should agree. death]] Shortly after midnight, Tim interrupted President Taylor with a call from Jack Bauer who informed her of the ambush at Starkwood. He kept her apprised of the Army mobilizing. At around 12:55am, Tim entered the White House Situation Room and informed Taylor of a call from Jonas Hodges which resulted in her aborting the Starkwood air strike. When she confessed to Tim that Hodges wanted to meet with her, he was reluctant about it. However, he still received Hodges at the White House and led him to the Oval Office. While President Taylor was meeting with Jonas Hodges, Tim interrupted their meeting with an urgent call from Jack. Jack stated that the WMD's had been destroyed by a massive explosion at the Starkwood facility. Tim then led a group of Secret Service agents into the Oval Office to arrest Jonas Hodges. After 3:00am, Tim was present with President Taylor when Jack and Renee revealed them they had been deceived by Tony Almeida and that he was in possession of a canister of prion variant. When Jack and Renee informed him of the lead regarding Jibraan Al-Zarian, he informed the President about it. As he was briefing her, someone called him and told him that Jonas Hodges had been killed. When he told the President about it, she ordered him to find out who had done it. At around 6:00am, Tim accompanies the President to a meeting in the situation room, and informs her that Olivia will not able to come. Later in the hour he calls Olivia to a meeting while she is on the phone with Martin Collier. He walked into Olivia confessing her involvement in Jonas Hodges' death to Allison and Henry Taylor. He then personally supervised the transport of Alan Wilson into federal custody. Day 8 Taylor, Ben Landry, and John Smith]] Tim Woods was present in a video conference with President Allison Taylor together with Admiral John Smith and CDC director Ben Landry. During the conference, Landry briefed them about the dangers posed by Samir Mehran's planned terrorist attack. Woods gave her an estimate of casualties in New York City in the event of such attack. Later, Tim was given by President Taylor the discretion to decide if and how to alter the leadership of CTU NY. He chose to dismiss Brian Hastings from his post, and replace him temporarily with the experienced analyst Chloe O'Brian whom he notified personally. It was revealed by President Taylor when she visited CTU later on that Tim spoke very highly of Chloe. His other duties included calling some of the United Nations delegates. He notified Russian minister Mikhail Novakovich that President Taylor would proceed with the peace conference. Tim's call was disturbing for Novakovich, who had secretly conspired with Samir Mehran to dismantle the effort. Tim remained at President Taylor's side all along the rest of the day until the treaty was signed, but he remained unaware of her part in a conspiracy to cover-up the involvement of the Russians in the assassination of President Omar Hassan. At the end of the day, President Taylor announced that she would reveal everything and refused to sign the treaty due to her part in the cover-up. She then ordered Tim to have her special advisor, former President Charles Logan, arrested as only he could call off the hit on Jack Bauer. Logan, however, refused to let Jack live given that he had once again ruined his efforts to repair his image. He killed his assistant Jason Pillar before attempting to commit suicide. The paramedics told Tim that even if Logan lived, he would suffer severe brain damage. President Taylor then had Tim release Chloe and Cole Ortiz—who had both been arrested for helping Jack—so that they could use CTU's drones in a last-ditch effort to save Bauer. Tim was with Taylor as she persuaded the mercenary Nantz to let Jack live. Once Jack was safely alone, she told him to run since both the Russians and the Americans would be looking for him after what he had done in the prior 24 hours. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:U.S. government officials Category:Taylor administration personnel Category:Department of Homeland Security staff Category:Living characters